TROUBLE MAKER
by KazuYoninTM
Summary: Ketika ada beberapa orang dari dunia lain datang ke duniamu dan membuat kekacauan yang anehnya tidak memberikan kerugian yang besar namun dapat membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling dan berharap mereka segera kembali ke dunia asalnya walaupun kau sendiri tidak rela karena sudah terlanjur menyukai keseharian bersama mereka / auth tidak pandai buat summary / gak suka gak usah baca.
1. Prolog

**TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Char Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Comedy (Romance dikit)**

 **Pair : Naruto x OC, Sasuke x OC, Shikamaru x OC, Kiba x OC**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Warn : NoJinchuriki!Naru, OverPower!Naru, Smart!Naru, Time Travel, Live!MinaKushi, OOC!AllChara, Twins!MenmaNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo gk suka jangan dibaca**

 **.**

 **.**

"Blabla" **Char berbicara**

' _Blabla_ ' **Char ngebatin**

" **Blabla" Bijuu berbicara.**

' **Blabla' Jurus, sfx (sound effect),**

' _ **Blablabla**_ **' bijuu ngebatin**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato atau Desa Konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima Negara besar yang berada di Elemental Nation selain Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, dan Kumogakure.

Semua orang tau jika saat ini Konohagakure no Sato dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage, yang dikenal dengan julukan Konoha no Kiroi Senkou a.k.a Minato Namikaze walaupun sang Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang juga memiliki gelar profesor masih hidup. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa bukan Sandaime saja yang memimpin? Kan dia masih hidup. Alasannya adalah karena sang Profesor ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan tenang dan merasa kalau Minato sudah siap menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan dirinya walaupun usianya tergolong masih muda. Namun, bukan hanya itu alasannya. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Hiruzen memilih Minato sebagai penerusnya. Tapi, biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasia Hiruzen dan author untuk saat ini.

.

.

Ah, daripada kita membicarakan tentang sang Hokage terus menerus ( **OI!** ), lebih baik kita melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di desa Konoha saat ini.

.

.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Di sebuah jalan kompleks pertokoan atau bisa dibilang pasar Konoha, terlihat beberapa orang penduduk, hmm… mungkin sekitar 20 orang sedang berlari mengejar sesuatu. Bukan hanya penduduk, di antara gerombolan itu terlihat 5 orang menggunakan hitai ate Konoha. Mereka bukan sedang mengejar pencuri atau pun bandit, tapi mereka sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik seperti durian **(ahem! / sorry…)** , bermata blue Sapphire, berkulit tan, dan menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki di punggungnya dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna merah serta sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam. Yak… dia adalah tokoh utama di fic ini, yakni Uzumaki Naruto **(Narunya tanpa kumis).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

"Ke – kenapa kalian mengejarku? Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Tanyakuseraya berlari.

"Salahmu? Kau itu pembawa masalah, pembawa sial, dan juga aib bagi keluarga Namikaze maupun desa ini!" Balas mereka yang masih mengejarku.

Jujur, hatiku sakit saat mendengar kalimat itu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini. Perlakuan yang aku terima jauh berbeda dengan kakak kembarku yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Jika kakakku diperlakukan selayaknya pahlawan, maka aku diperlakukan layaknya penjahat, atau lebih buruk lagi, **sampah masyarakat.**

Ah, BTW.. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak kedua dari pasangan Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, dia bernama Namikaze Menma. Sekian dulu perkenalannya karena aku sedang dikejar – kejar warga desa, kalian pasti bertanya mengapa demikian? Ya… Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin perhatian dari kedua orang tuaku yang hanya memerhatikan kakakku saja. Aku melakukanya dengan cara membuat kekacauan di desa. Oke – oke, aku tau itu hal yang salah, tapi aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini, aku muak karena mereka lebih memperhatikan kakakku daripada aku. Aku benci ini. Aku benci takdirku.

 **Naruto POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Naruto terus berusaha menjauh dari kejaran warga dan juga shinobi yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya, walaupun begitu Naruto tetap terluka akibat sabetan kunai maupun terkena lemparan shuriken. Pada akhirnya, dia berlari hingga masuk ke dalam hutan kematian dan bersembunyi disana hingga semua orang pergi.

"Hah… hah… Mereka niat sekali untuk membunuhku. Ugh… Badanku sakit." Keluh Naruto seraya mencabut shiruken yang menancap di kaki kirinya.

"Aw..!" Naruto mengaduh dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Hei, dia bukannya sok kuat, tapi dia tau resikonya kalau mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau ke rumah sakit, mereka akan mengusirku. Kalau pulang… Hah… Sebaiknya aku ke tempat biasa." Gumam Naruto kemudian pergi ke tempat ia biasa menenangkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Dunia Lain**

"Uwaah…! Kita tidak akan sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu! Bagaimana ini?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah panjang seraya berlari mengitari ruang tamu sebuah rumah.

"Uh… Diamlah…" Balas seorang gadis berambut sky blue yang sedang bersender di tembok dekat kipas angin.

"Hmm… Satu – satunya cara kita harus melakukan teleport." Ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan model rambut pigtail.

' **Jiiiit...'**

" **Aniki**.." panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan model rambut shaggy dan berpenampilan seperti laki - laki pada satu – satunya laki – laki yang ada di rumah tersebut.

" **Aniki**!" panggil.a lagi dengan suara lebih lantang karena dikacangi oleh orang yang dipanggil aniiki oleh gadis tersebut.

"Apa?" Jawab laki – laki tersebut dengan watadosnya.

' **CTAK!** ' muncul imajiner perempatan siku-siku di kepala gadis berambut hitam itu.

"KAU BEGO ATAU TOLOL, **ANIKI**?! DISINI KAU SATU – SATUNYA YANG PUNYA KEKUATAN TELEPORTASI! GUNAKAN KEKUATANMU UNTUK…" Ucapan gadis tomboy itu terputus oleh pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut merah yang entah sejak kapan berhenti berlari.

" **CHOTTO MATTE**! Aku mau nanya, apa bedanya bego dengan tolol?" Tanya gadis itu dengan watadosnya.

" **BAKA**! Itu pertanyaan gak bermutu." Balas gadis berambut blonde.

"OI! KAU MEMOTONG UCAPANKU HANYA UNTUK PERTANYAAN GAK GUNA ITU?!" bentak gadis tomboy pada gadis rambut merah yang masih memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Eh…? Tapi aku penasaran karena tadi kau menggunakan dua kata yang artinya sama ***-chan" Ucap si gadis itu.

'BLABLABLABLAGYAAGYAAGYAAGYAA!' Seketika mereka bertiga bertengkar atau mungkin berdebat. Entahlah...

"Ano… kapan kita diteleport ke sekolah?" Tanya si rambut sky blue.

' **Krik – krik..'** Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, hingga….

" **Aniki**! Aku gk mau tau, teleportkan kami sekarang juga!" pinta eh ralat, perintah si gadis tomboy.

"***-chan benar… Teleportkan kami segera agar kami bisa sampai di sekolah secepatnya." Tambah si rambut merah dan blonde bersamaan.

"Eh..? Eto… Tapi.. Tapi.." Laki – laki tersebut terlihat panik.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi. Lakukan sekarang, **BAKA ANIKI**!" Bentak si gadis tomboy.

" **HAI, WAKARIMASHITA!** "teriak sang kakak panik.

Kemudian, di bawah kaki keempat gadis itu muncul sesuatu yang mirip **Black Hole** dan seketika mereka menghilang dari rumah itu, tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka tidak akan sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back to Konohagakure no Sato**

Di saat Naruto sedang asik termenung meratapi masa depan **(eh? Alay lu Nar/ Dirasengan)** ralat, Di saat Naruto sedang asik memandangi langit dari atas patung kepala Shodaime Hokage, tiba - tiba muncul **Black Hole** di belakangnya dan terlihat ada empat orang yang terjatuh dari sana.

' **Bruk! Brak! Bruk! Pluk!'**

" **Itta!** " Ucap anak yang pertama jatuh dari **Black Hole** tersebut dengan posisi terlentang.

"Uwah..!" Ucap anak kedua yang jatuh dan menimpa anak pertama dengan posisi tengkurap.

"KYAA…!" Teriak anak ketiga yang jatuh kemudian menimpa kedua anak yang jatuh lebih dulu dengan posisi tengkurap dan dengan mata yang berputar - putar.

"Ow…" Ucap anak terakhir dan menimpa anak-anak sebelumnya dengan posisi duduk bersila.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terkejut karena melihat kejadian yang tidak masuk akal tersebut.

" **Are… Itai ku nai?** " Ucap anak yg paling atas.

"WAJARLAH! KAU KAN JATUH DI ATAS TUMPUKAN ORANG!" Bentak anak yang di bawahnya.

"GRR... KALIAN SEMUA, MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" Bentak anak yang berada di paling bawah seraya menyingkirkan anak – anak yang menimpa tubuhnya.

' **BRUK!'**

" **Itai…** "

Mereka pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian mereka yang terkena debu akibat dilempar oleh anak yang sebelumnya berada di bawah mereka. Anak yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan pun ikut berdiri sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"Ugh… Kepala dan badanku sakit.." Ucap anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti anak laki – laki. Ciri – cirinya dia memiliki rambut model shaggy dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya **(yang tertutup yang sebelah kiri)** serta matanya berwarna biru tua **.**

"hmm?" Gumam anak itu karena merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia pun melihat ke arah ke dua tangannya dan terkejut karena tangannya mengecil( **menurutnya** ). Ia kemudian melihat ke arah teman – temannya yang lain lalu ke arah tangannya lagi, setelah itu ia berteriak.

"UWAA….! KENAPA KITA SEMUA MENGECIL?!"

"Eh? Mengecil?" Tanya anak perempuan yang dengan ciri – ciri berambut blonde dengan model rambut Pigtail **(Kayak Tsunade)** serta warna mata hijau daun **.**

" **Ah, hontou da**." Gumam anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna sky blue dan panjangnya sepunggung serta agak bergelombang. Tak lupa warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"EH? **DO SHI O**? Aku jadi makin imut saja…!" Ucap anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah se – panggul dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan kalimatnya itu membuat teman-temannya merasa jengkel selama beberapa saat

Mereka pun meributkan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh mereka tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto masih berdiri di dekat mereka dan melupakan kejengkelan mereka( **kecuali si rambut merah karna dia penyebab ke tiga temannya jengkel. Tapi dia juga panik** ).

"Ano, kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada ke empat anak perempuan dengan surai warna warni yang sedang panik itu. Dan, pertanyaan sederhana itu cukup untuk membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aniki = kakak (laki-laki)**

 **CHOTTO MATTE**! = **TUNGGU SEBENTAR!**

 **BAKA! = BODOH!**

 **HAI, WAKARIMASHITA!** = **BAIK, AKU MENGERTI**

 **Itta! = aduh!**

 **Itai.. = sakit..**

 **Are… Itai ku nai? = eh? Kok nggak sakit?**

 **Ah, hontou da = ah, itu benar / ah, benar juga / ah, kau benar**

 **DO SHI O? = APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk para reader. Karna Kazu tiba-tiba merevisi ff gaje ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap/review/pm selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

KazuYoninTM Out~


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal dari Masalah

**Yo, KazuYoninTM balik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di TROUBLE MAKER.**

 **.**

" **UWAA….! KENAPA KITA SEMUA MENGECIL?!"**

" **Eh? Mengecil?" Tanya anak perempuan yang dengan ciri – ciri berambut blonde dengan model rambut Pigtail (Kayak Tsunade) serta warna mata hijau daun.**

" **Ah, hontou da." Gumam anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna sky blue dan panjangnya sepunggung serta agak bergelombang. Tak lupa warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.**

" **EH? DO SHI O? Aku jadi makin imut saja…!" Ucap anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah se – panggul dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan kalimatnya itu membuat teman-temannya merasa jengkel selama beberapa saat**

 **Mereka pun meributkan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh mereka tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto masih berdiri di dekat mereka dan melupakan kejengkelan mereka(kecuali si rambut merah karna dia penyebab ke tiga temannya jengkel. Tapi dia juga panik).**

" **Ano, kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada keempat anak perempuan dengan surai warna warni yang sedang panik itu. Pertanyaan sederhana itu cukup untuk membuat mereka terkejut.**

" **Eh?**

* * *

 **TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Char Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Comedy (Romance dikit)**

 **Pair : Naruto x OC, Sasuke x OC, Shikamaru x OC, Kiba x OC**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Warn : NoJinchuriki!Naru, OverPower!Naru, Smart!Naru, Time Travel, Live!MinaKushi, OOC!AllChara, Twins!MenmaNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo gk suka jangan dibaca**

 **.**

 **.**

"Blabla" **Char berbicara**

' _Blabla_ ' **Char ngebatin**

" **Blabla" Bijuu berbicara.**

' **Blabla' Jurus, sfx (sound effect),**

' _ **Blablabla**_ **' bijuu ngebatin**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Awal dari masalah**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?"

Seketika keempat anak dengan surai warna-warni itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Terkejut? Tentu saja, karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain mereka. Selain itu, mereka merasa asing dengan lokasi mereka saat ini.

"Ano… Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto, lagi.

"Justru kami yang ingin bertanya, kau siapa dan ini dimana?" Tanya anak berambut blonde.

' **DOOONG…** '

' _kok malah nanya balik sih? Ah.. Mending aku jawab aja. Daripada lama urusannya'_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Ini di Konohagakure. Kalau kalian tanya tempat kita berdiri saat ini.. Kita sedang di atas patung Shodaime Hokage"

"EEEHHH…..?!" Teriak si rambut merah dan si rambut blonde.

' _Hah… Nyasar nih.'_ Batin si rambut hitam yang sudah mengerti tentang kondisi mereka saat ini. ( **a : kok tau kalo nyasar?/ ? : pengalaman** )

"Jadi, kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto ( **lagi** ).

" **Ah… Ore wa Izumi Kazuhita.** Panggil aja Izumi atau Kazu, yoroshiku." Ucap si rambut hitam datar, sedatar – datar papan tulis.

" **Uchi wa Aoneko Hazuki** " Ucap si rambut sky blue.

" **Atashi wa Kazehaya Sakura, yoroshiku~** " Ucap si rambut merah dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

" **Boku wa Fujisaki Hana. Yoroshiku na** " Ucap si rambut blonde.

" **Umm. Yoroshiku**. Jadi, kenapa-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba dia berada di dalam bongkahan es berwarna hijau.

"Uwaaa…..! A-apa ini? Kenapa aku ada di dalam es begini? Hei… blablabla…" Tanya Naruto secara beruntun dan tanpa jeda saking paniknya.

' **JIIT…** '

Hana, Sakura, dan Hazuki yang melihat Naruto dibekukan ( **ea…** ) menoleh ke arah Izumi yang saat ini sedang mengangkat dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto

' **Midori no Kori : Hiringu** ' gumam Izumi ( **Namanya kepanjangan, jadi w pake nama marganya** )

"Kami akan cerita setelah semua lukamu sembuh." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-5 minutes later-**

Waktu sudah berjalan selama 5 menit dan es yang mengurung Naruto perlahan bergerak seperti bunga teratai yang mekar kemudian es itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi butiran halus dan menghilang tertiup angin.

" **Arigatou** sudah menyembuhkanku. Jadi?" Tanya Naruto( **Lagi** ). Tak lupa ia berterima kasih pada Izumi

"Hm.." Gumam Izumi seraya mengangguk

"Ceritanya panjang… Tapi intinya mungkin kami terdampar di duniamu" Jawab Hana.

"Terdampar?" Beo Naruto yang sepertinya belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Hana.

"Ya, begitulah… Kami yang seharusnya diteleportasikan ke sekolah, malah nyasar ke sini." Jawab Hazuki yang sedang tiduran ( **yang entah sejak kapan dilakukannya** ) dan wajahnya tertutup jaket miliknya.

' **DOOONG….** '

Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hazuki.

' _Sejak kapan dia tidur di sana?'_ batin mereka serempak ( **A** **:** **kompak amat / C: diem lu** ).

"Ne, Ne… Kami sudah menceritakan kisah kami. Sekarang giliranmu. Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti tadi?" Ucap Sakura yang pertama kali sadar dari sweatdrop massal itu.

"Begini…"

Naruto menceritakan semua yang dialaminya selama 2 tahun ini. Mulai dari ramalan yang disampaikan Gama – Sannin pada orang tuanya sehingga ia diabaikan, lalu terungkapnya Ia yang memiliki sedikit chakra ( **pada awalnya. Sekarang dah banyak. Story tentang itu di chap khusus flashback** ), dan akhirnya perlakuan kasar para warga desa akibat rumor tentang Naruto yang memiliki chakra, itu juga ditambah pernyataan dari kakaknya, Menma yang membenarkan kalau Naruto itu memiliki sedikit cakra dan merupakan aib keluarganya.

Tiba – tiba suasana di atas patung Shodaime Hokage menjadi mencekam setelah cerita Naruto berakhir karena keempat anak perempuan itu mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ( **untuk ukuran bocah 6 – 7 tahun** ). Di antara keempatnya, Izumi lah yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang lebih besar dari ketiga temannya. Kenapa demikian? Karena Izumi pernah mengalami hal yang hampir sama.

"Mereka( **warga desa** ) menyebalkan. Mereka menghajar anak kecil hanya karna dia lemah." Ucap Hazuki ( **yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dan berdiri di samping Hana** ) dan Sakura.

"Mereka ( **keluarga Naruto** ) brengsek. Bisa-bisanya mereka diam saja ketika salah satu anggota keluarga mereka diperlakukan seperti binatang( **Sadis… / plak** ). Si Menma itu juga tidak berguna, seharusnya di melindungi adiknya, bukannya memperburuk keadaan." Ucap Izumi yang saat ini sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih..

"Mereka ( **MinaKushi** ) bodoh. Bisa – bisanya mereka mengabaikan anak mereka hanya karna ramalan tidak jelas itu." Ucap Hana.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka( **HazuIzuHanaSaku** ) seraya menahan nafas. Selain karna hawa membunuh yang bikin susah nafas, ia juga terdiam karna baru pertama kali ada yang mengerti perasaannya selain Sandaime Hokage, Keluarga Teuchi, Kakashi, Shisui, dan Itachi. Apalagi mereka orang luar( **Beda** **Dunia** ). Bukan itu saja, Naruto juga merasa kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu, entah itu baik atau buruk, Ia tak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di Kantor Hokage**

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang usianya mungkin 35 tahun dengan model rambut seperti duren ( **dibuang** ) namun agak panjang berwarna kuning, mata berwarna sapphire blue, dan menggunakan pakaian khas jonnin ditambah jubah putih beraksen( **?** ) api dibagian bawahnya serta tulisan " **四代目火影** " di punggungnya. Dialah sang hokage ke-empat, Namikaze Minato. Saat ini dia sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan tidak akan ada habisnya sampai generasi hokage ke sekian.

"Kertas sialan…" keluh Minato.

"Sudahlah, aku tau perasaanmu. Lagipula, kertas – kertas itu tidak akan berkurang kalau kau hanya mengeluh. Lebih baik kau kerjakan mana yang bisa kau kerjakan saat ini" Ucap seorang kakek – kakek yang usianya sudah masuk kepala 7 alias sudah 70 tahun ( **maybe** ), yakni Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Huh… Anda benar, Sandaime-sama." Balas Minato seraya menghela nafas pasrah.

' **DEG!** '

Tiba – tiba mereka merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan yang berasal dari bukit patung hokage. Hawa yang menurut mereka akan membawa dampak buruk bagi desa Konoha ini.

"Hawa apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa anda juga merasakannya, Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja aku juga merasakannya." Jawab Hiruzen ( **w sebut nama aja, ya?** ).

" **Inu**!" Panggil Minato pada seorang anbu yang berinisial **Inu**.

' **Poff..!** '

Muncul kepulan asap di dalam ruangan tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, muncul seorang anbu yang menggunakan topeng anjing dan memiliki rambut berwana silver yang berdiri melawan gravitasi dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang – orangan sawah ( **you know lah…** ). Yak, orang itu adalah Hatake Kakashi.

" **Hai**. Ada apa Yondaime-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

"coba kau cek ada apa di atas bukit patung hokage. Jangan tanya alasannya, aku yakin kau juga merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan ini." Perintah Minato.

" **Hai**." Ucap Kakashi lantang kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

" **Uhuk! Uhuk!** Kenapa harus keluarin asap sih?" Keluh Minato seraya terbatuk-batuk.

"Namanya juga ninja, kalau keluarin air ya keran namanya." Ucap Hiruzen ngawur kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

' **Krik - Krik** '

Oke, abaikan Minato yang mematung seketika karena lelucon garing yang dilontarkan oleh Hiruzen, sang Sandaime Hokage.

.

.

 **Balik ke bukit patung hokage**

"Ano... Bisa kalian hilangkan hawa membunuh kalian? Sesak nih…" Keluh Naruto.

Seketika hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah surai warna-warni itu lenyap.

" **ah.. Suman nai** " Ucap Hazuki.

"ah… Jadi pengen bu-" Gumaman Izumi terputus karena ada suara-

' **Poff…** ' -yak itu

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul dari kepulan asap.

' **JIIT…** '

Semua bocah yang ada di sana menatap ke arah orang bertopeng a.k.a Anbu ( **kirain kamen ri*** / dikeroyok** ) a.k.a Kakashi.

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok, Anbu-san. Kami hanya sedang ngobrol saja" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Ngobrol?" beo sang Kakashi.

"Kalau kalian hanya mengobrol, lalu siapa yang mengeluarkan hawa yang menyesakkan tadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kami" jawab empat bocah perempuan yang ada di sana dengan watadosnya.

"Eh?"

Kakashi terdiam kemudian menatap ke arah empat bocah perempuan bersurai warna-warni dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama, yakni kemeja putih dan rok dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna oranye, yang membedakan hanya celana training hitam dan jaket biru muda yang dikenakan Hazuki dan Jas Oranye yang dikenakan Sakura.

Jujur saja, Ia terkejut dengan info yang baru saja ia dengar. Masa bocah kayak mereka mengeluarkan hawa membunuh sebesar itu? Apa kata author? ( **apa kata w? Amezing dong…** )

' _Serius nih? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada hokage-sama?'_ batin Kakashi.

"Bilang aja yang sebenarnya. Itu aja susah. Kalau dia gak percaya, sekalian aja bawa kami ke tempatnya." Ucap Sakura dengan watadosnya.

Dan sejurus kemudian ( **le,** **wut?** ), Naruto dan Kakashi mematung dengan pernyataan Sakura. Bukan karna dia berbicara dengan ekspresi wajah yang kelewat polosnya, tapi karna dia dapat mengetahui yang sedang dipikirkan sang Anbu a.k.a Kakashi.

"Kau bisa-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh suara seseorang.

"Bertanya-nya nanti saja… Kalo sekarang bakal lama. Penjelasan mengenai hal itu membutuhkan bab khusus." Ucap Izumi datar, sedatar talenan. Yak, orang itu adalah Izumi.

"Ne, bisa antar kami ke tempat si ' **Hokage-sama** ' tersebut? Kami mau menanyakan sesuatu padanya." Ucap Hana dengan eye smile yang membuatnya tampak imut bagi orang normal namun agak menyeramkan bagi Naruto karena jika diperhatikan, Hana sedang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelum aku membawa kalian ke Hokage-sama, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Siapa kalian? Dan kalian datang darimana?" Tanya Kakashi.

" **Mendōna** … antar saja kami ke sana, nanti kau akan tau sendiri" Balas Hazuki yang menampakkan ekspresi ala klan Nara.

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan kalian. Naruto, kau juga ikut."

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kantor hokage.

 **.**

 **.**

- **10 minutes later** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di depan pintu ruang Hokage**

' **tok tok tok** '

"Masuk.." ucap Minato dari dalam ruangannya.

' **Kriiit…** ' Pintu terbuka dan masuklah enam orang ( **5 bocah & 1 anbu**) ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Minato yang melihat kedatangan mereka hendak bertanya, namun saat melihat ada Naruto ada di antara mereka, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi yah, dingin walaupun cuma sekilas. Dan itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan **IzuHazuHanaSaku.**

"ehem… Bagaimana? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya Minato To the Point.

"Mereka…" Kakashi tersebut melirik ke empat anak perempuan yang sedang menatap Minato dengan tatapan yang menurutnya kurang ajar a.k.a dingin.

"Aku Izumi Kazuhita, si **Akagami** itu Kazehaya Sakura, si **Kinpatsu** itu Fujisaki Hana, dan si **Aoikami** itu Aoneko Hazuki. Kalau kau tanya mengenai **KI** a.k.a **Killing Intent** yang beberapa menit lalu menguar, kami lah yang melakukannya. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Ucap Izumi datar, dingin, dan terdengar seperti menantang. Ayolah, coba kalian pikir. Biasanya anak kecil akan berbicara dengan takut-takut apabila yang ada dihadapannya itu orang dewasa. Tapi, yang dilakukan Izumi justru sebaliknya.

' **GLUP!** '

' _Alamat nih.. Ya Tuhan, semoga desa ini tidak hancur'_ batin SakuHanaHazu.

"Tentu saja masalah. Yang kalian lakukan itu bisa mengancam keamanan desa ini. Ah… Satu hal lagi, jaga bicaramu anak kecil. Kau tak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Ucap Minato dingin.

"Oh.. Tentu kami tahu. Kau adalah Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage, yang juga berjulukan Konoha no Kiroi Senko. Disebut-sebut pahlawan karna menghentikan amukan Kyuubi 6 tahun yang lalu. Ayah dari Namikaze Menma sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto sang anak yang ditelantarkan akibat ramalan gak jelas." Balas Sakura dengan santainya.

"Aku tak tahu kalian mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, kau salah untuk satu hal, Kazehaya-san. Naruto bukan anakku. Dia sudah kuhapus dari daftar keluargaku karena aku malu mempunyai anak lemah seperti dia." Ucap Minato dingin.

' _Apa? Ah, berkurang rasa hormatku pada sensei'_ batin Kakashi setelah mendengar pernyataan Minato. Siapa pun akan setuju dengan pemikiran Kakashi apabila mendengar atasannya mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Izumi seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tentu saja." Balas Minato sengit.

' **BUAGH!** '

' **BRAK!** '

Suara sesuatu yang ditendang dan suara sesuatu yang menabrak tembok terdengar.

Seketika wajah **KakaNaru** memucat. Pasalnya sang Yondaime Hokage yang terhormat baru saja terlempar hingga menabrak tembok karena ditendang oleh anak usia 7 tahun ( **menurut mereka** ), perempuan lagi. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Izumi. Itu bisa dilihat dari posisinya yang kini berdiri di atas meja kerja Minato, entah sejak kapandia ada di sana. Hanya ia, Tuhan, dan author yang tau.

"Apa kau tahu apa saja penderitaan yang dialami Naruto selama 2 tahun terakhir ini?! Apa kau tahu dia disiksa wargamu?! Apa kau tahu dia sering terluka parah gara-gara itu?! Apa kau tahu dia selalu sendirian?! Dan itu semua gara-gara kau, istrimu, dan anak emasmu yang bernama Menma itu! Asal kau tahu, kau itu tidak tahu malu! Bukannya melindungi anakmu yang lemah, tapi kau malah menelantarkannya!" Bentak Izumi, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan **KI** yang mungkin setara dengan **KI** seorang Jonnin sehingga suhu udara di ruangan tersebut turun drastis dan menyebabkan dinding ruangan itu mulai membeku bahkan dinding yang hampir roboh ( **bekas ditabrak Minato yang terpental** ) juga ikut membeku.

"Uwah… Izu-chan mengamuk. Kami turut berduka." Ucap HanaHazuSaku serempak.

"Bocah kurang ajar. Kau aka-"

' **BUG** '

' **BRAK!** '

Ucapan minato terputus karena ia kembali dihajar oleh Izumi. Terlihat kini Minato sedang nungging dengan sebagian kepalanya menancap di lantai ( **kayak waktu Meliodas dihajar Diane** ). Dan hal itu membuat KakaNaru semakin memucat

"Waduh, ruangannya bakal hancur nih" Ucap Hana santai.

"Kenapa kalian malah santai?" Tanya Kakashi. Terdengar dari suaranya kalau dia sedang panik. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Ah… Ini sih masih biasa. Dulu Izu-chan pernah menghancurkan sebuah hutan belantara karena kesal" Balas Hazuki.

' **Brrr….** '

Kakashi dan Naruto hanya bisa merinding mendengar penjelasan Hazuki. Pasalnya, mereka tidak menyangka seorang anak kecil( **menurut mereka** ) bisa membuat kerusakan separah itu. Bukan itu saja, mereka juga ketakutan setelah mengetahui kalau apa yang mereka lihat saat ini baru sepersekian dari yang biasa dilakukan Izumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ah… Ore wa Izumi Kazuhita = ah… Aku Izumi Kazuhita**

 **Uchi wa Aoneko Hazuki = Aku Aoneko Hazuki**

 **Atashi wa Kazehaya Sakura, yoroshiku~ = Aku Kazehaya Sakura, salam kenal~**

 **Boku wa Fujisaki Hana. Yoroshiku na = Aku Fujisaki Hana. Salam kenal, ya.**

 **Umm. Yoroshiku = Umm. Salam Kenal**

 **ah.. Suman nai = ah.. Maaf.**

 **Mendōna… = Merepotkan…**

 **四代目火影** **Yondaime Hokage**

 **Akagami = rambut merah**

 **Kinpatsu = pirang**

 **Aoikami = rambut biru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry gak jelas dan gak nyambung. Maklum, authornya juga gak jelas.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chap/review/pm selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

KazuYoninTM Out~


End file.
